


The river flows so sweetly

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Plot eludes me still.





	The river flows so sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Plot eludes me still.

For their first-year anniversary Feilong gave him a set of brushes, together with a matching brush pot and brush rest. They had a dragon flying between sakura design, that Feilong thought amusingly fitting. And also strangely nostalgic. He’d found it in an antique shop, and he liked to think it had been made for another couple like them. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“You will take this with you,” unlike the other gifts I’ve given you and you’ve left them in my keeping, he didn’t say out loud. “You will use it and think of me.”

“I always think of you.” Always so earnest. Oriya leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Feilong turned his head and gave Oriya a proper kiss. “Having you here is the best gift you could give me.”

“What? You thought I didn’t bring you anything?” Oriya sat up. “My gift is outside. Just wait.”

He came back a couple of minutes later with a potted sakura plant. “From my House,” he said. “It’s still small, but it will grow.”

Feilong frowned. That cherry tree in Oriya’s garden. There was something odd about that tree. Last time he’d been there he’d thought Oriya’s heart would be buried at the feet of the tree one day and he hadn’t liked either the idea, or where it had come from. “How big?” He’d have to go back to his Father’s house to accommodate a tree – something he’s sworn never to do. 

“Not that big if you keep it in a pot. For now it just needs watering, but if it needs feeding, you can give it these nutrients,” he said giving Feilong a list.

Feilong looked at it as if it were written in Greek. 

“Or I’ll come take care of it myself every now and then,” Oriya smiled. 

“I’d like that.”

“When you repot it, don’t throw away the soil. Just add to it.” Oriya looked at him intensely. “Don’t ever throw away the soil. Ever.”

Almost the same thing that strange woman Oriya had brought with him the second time he’d visited him. She’d first performed a spiritual cleansing of the house and then had givem him that small pouch. ‘Keep it safe, and don’t ever throw it away. Ever,’ she said in a soft voice that was just as serious as Oriya’s. A pouch containing nothing but dirt. He’d put it in a drawer and most of the time forgot it was even there. 

“What’s it with you and dirt? Fine. Know what? When it needs repotting, you do it.” He smiled. As if they both needed excuses to see each other. “Where should I put it?”

“Near you,” Oriya replied immediately. 

“My office then. Come, we should choose a spot for it.”

&*&*

Oriya watched as Feilong moved the pot around, looking at each placement critically, and then discarding it. He kept quiet, even though he knew where the plant wanted to be. He was certain that Feilong would know it too soon. 

“There,” Feilong decided, putting it by the window. “It’s like you,” he laughed. “It wants to watch the world outside, even though it’s stuck indoors.”

Oriya nodded. It was exactly where the plant was supposed to be, and Feilong’s metaphor was far too true. 

“I can’t believe you carried a pot all the way from Kyoto. We have plants here, you know.”

“I told you, though. This one is from my tree. This one is special.” When the tree allowed him to take a cutting everyone stopped muttering about his relationship with Feilong. If the House spirit approved, what was the point of nagging? His Father even started talking to his cousin about the possibility of adopting one of his nephews in order to continue the family line.

Feilong looked at him fondly. “I like it. It’s like a piece of you.”

Oriya didn’t correct him. Didn’t explain that it was a tether for him because the House owned him. Or that sometimes when he saw the world as it was he got lost, and only the thread tying him to the House brought him back. Or that both Muraki and Akane-san thought he would die if there was no earth for him to put down his roots in his lover’s house. He just nodded. 

“You’re thinking something that you’re not telling me,” Feilong smiled. “That’s fine.”

“I was thinking how amazing you are.” In tune with his world, though not a part of it. 

“You don’t have to flatter me to get me to bed, you know.”

“I was just being honest.”

Feilong smiled, watching Oriya advance. “We’re not getting out of the house this time, are we?”

“No.”

“Fine by me. Can we make it to the bedroom this time?”

Oriya pushed Feilong down on the chair. “No.” 

“Thought so.”

Oriya smiled at him. The world of lovers was a closed one. He would maintain it. 


End file.
